OS: Retour aux fondamentaux (Suite de l'épisode 06x14 imaginée)
by allylicity
Summary: Felicity ne décolère pas après l'affrontement des deux équipes.


**OS : Retour aux fondamentaux (Suite imaginée du 06x14)**

 **Felicity ne décolère pas après l'affrontement des deux équipes.**

 **Chers lecteurs, un court OS qui m'ait venu après que j'ai regardé l'épisode 06x14 de cette semaine et qui m'a vraiment mise en colère. Dinah, René et Curtis m'exaspèrent. Je ne sais pas comment les scénaristes vont gérer cette équipe qui pour moi est super bidon mais j'espère que ces trois-là vont partir. (Oui je sais je suis trop optimiste !lol)**

 **Du coup j'ai imaginé une suite avec une Felicity très énervée après l'affrontement des deux équipes.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Felicity, Oliver et John étaient au bunker et pansaient leurs plaies aussi bien physiques que mentales.

Felicity était en train de réparer la puce de John.

 _« Ça va aller pour John ?_ demanda Oliver dans ses pensées.

 _\- Oui avec une bonne nuit de repos. La puce fonctionne de nouveau. Quand je pense que Curtis a osé te blesser pour obtenir des informations pour cette conne !_

Le langage de l'informaticienne fit retourner Oliver et fit lever un sourcil à John. Felicity explosa :

 _\- Dinah est tellement aveuglée par sa vendetta qu'elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi, y compris s'en prendre à nous. Je ne laisserais pas faire ça !_

Oliver vint vers sa femme et posa sa main sur son bras non blessé. Il lui dit avec douceur en regardant John.

 _\- Moi aussi j'ai déjà été comme ça et j'aurais tout fait pour me venger…_ reconnu le jeune homme. _On ne peut pas les juger pour ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. On n'a pas montré le meilleur de nous-même avec eux._

 _\- Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital pour voir comment va René…_ commença Digg.

 _\- Allez-y, je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent me voir après ce que je viens de faire_ … termina un Oliver remplit de culpabilité.

La belle blonde les regarda l'air ahuri :

 _\- Non mais vous vous entendez ?! Si vous voulez continuer à faire l'autruche en gardant votre tête dans votre cul, ça vous regarde, moi je ne laisserais pas passer ce qu'il vient de se passer avec John et cette nuit ! Ils auraient pu s'en prendre à Théa et Lance aussi ce soir !_ dit-elle avant de s'adresser à Oliver. _Ne m'attends pas ce soir, je vais chez ma mère. On se voit demain._

 _\- Fel…_ commença Oliver mais c'était trop tard, sa femme venait de partir. _Je n'aime pas ça Digg._

 _\- Moi non plus mais il faut la laisser décompresser un coup,_ dit-il en se levant. _Je vais à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de Renée._

Oliver acquiesça. John lui dit en partant :

 _\- C'est triste qu'on ait dû en arriver là ce soir mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour René. Tu les as prévenus plusieurs fois et tu t'aies retenu de faire plus de dégâts. »_

L'archer souffla. Pourquoi les choses devenaient si compliquées ? Entre ce qu'il se passait pour sa ville et maintenant Curtis, Dinah et René qui étaient devenus incontrôlable… Comment cela pourrait s'arranger ?

* * *

Felicity rentra le lendemain dans la matinée, contente de ce qu'elle avait accompli durant cette nuit blanche.

La rage bouillonnant dans ses veines s'était un peu calmé… un peu.

Elle s'occupa de William, avant de s'entretenir avec son comptable et son avocat. Ceci fait, elle assista à la télé, à la malheureuse déclaration de son mari aux habitants de la ville.

La colère reprit de plus belle. Certes la Laurel de earth-2 n'était pas fiable mais peut-être que sans cette petite guéguerre, elle aurait restitué l'argent dont la ville a besoin pour ne pas mourir.

Un peu plus tard, elle alla dans le loft qui servait de local pour la start-up, Curtis l'attendait les bras croisés, des déménageurs emballant du matériel précieux.

 _« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?!_ demanda l'It Boy, furieux.

Felicity quant à elle était dotée d'un calme à faire froid dans le dos. Elle fit signe aux déménageurs de sortir prendre une longue pause. Une fois seuls, Curtis lui montra de loin un papier qu'il lui jeta au visage.

 _\- J'ai reçu cette magnifique lettre qui m'annonce que notre projet d'association pour la start-up est désormais fini._

 _\- En effet. Après les événements d'hier, j'ai décidé de prendre des mesures radicales._

 _\- Conneries !_ hurla Curtis, tremblant de rage _. Tu me punis pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier._

Felicity avança d'un pas, pointant son doit menaçant sur le jeune homme.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta petite vie ridicule, je t'ai laissé le prototype que tu as inventé, tu pourras monter une boite avec qui tu voudras et que tu ne poignarderas pas dans le dos. Je monterais ma propre start-up. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

 _\- Pourtant sans le prototype, tu es foutue,_ lança Curtis, blessé dans son égo.

La jeune femme rigola et répliqua :

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je te dépasse largement._

Felicity prit une pause avant de dire :

 _\- Tu sais, je voulais monter cette start-up avec toi parce que je te faisais confiance et tu étais mon ami._

 _\- Tu as brisé cette confiance en mettant des traqueurs sur nous trois !_

 _\- Et j'ai bien fait vu le bordel que ça a donné ! La ville se meurt maintenant à cause de la vendetta de Dinah !_ cria l'informaticienne avant de vite se reprendre vite. _J'ai pris une décision hier soir sans l'avis d'Oliver et de John parce que tout ce qui m'importe désormais ce sont eux. Ma famille._

La jeune femme ramassa le papier qu'elle colla sur la poitrine de son ancien acolyte.

 _\- Maintenant, tu vas reprendre tes merdes de ce loft qui m'appartient. Mes avocats ont rédigé un accord béton pour que nous soyons tous les deux pas trop impactés par cette histoire de start-up. Alena est au courant de la situation et peu importe la personne qu'elle choisira pour travailler. Et Dinah, René et toi, restez bien loin de nous trois parce que la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'Oliver se retiendra, car c'est un homme nouveau, mais ça ne sera pas mon cas._

 _\- Des menaces ?!_ se moqua Curtis.

 _\- Un avertissement, disons._ _Si tu tentes d'hacker une seule de mes installations, ou que l'un de vous trois ne s'approche trop près de John ou Oliver, vous le regretterez._

Sur ce, l'informaticienne commença à partir et Curtis lui dit :

 _\- René a besoin de soins médicaux important, merci de le demander^^_

 _\- Et John va bien, merci de le demander !_ répliqua Felicity en ayant vriller sa tête si vite qu'elle aurait pu se faire un torticolis. _Et pour René, soit content qu'Oliver se soit retenu. Il n'avait qu'à pas franchir la limite, limite qu'il avait déjà franchie en balançant mon mari au FBI. On a été assez gentils jusque-là, dommage que l'on en arriva là. »_

Curtis n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Felicity avait déjà quitter le loft.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Oliver et John se rendaient ensemble à l'adresse indiquée par Felicity. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment désaffecter, non loin de l'ancienne filière de Palmer Tech.

La jeune femme vint à leur rencontre.

 _« Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fait ici ?_ demanda Oliver _. On devrait déjà être au bunker pour tracer l'argent disparu et patrouiller dans notre secteur._

 _\- Mais c'est ce que nous allons faire, suivez-moi,_ répondit-elle avant de s'adresser à John. _Comment va ta main ?_

 _\- Bien merci,_ dit-il en secouant son poignet. _Et toi cette éraflure au bras ?_

 _\- Bien._

 _\- Mon cœur, tu nous as inquiéter de disparaître comme ça hier soir. Donna m'a dit que tu étais passé brièvement._

La belle blonde s'arrêta devant une porte dérobée, impatiente. Puis l'ouvrit. Des escaliers descendaient un peu comme dans l'ancienne fonderie. Une fois en bas, elle rétablit le courant en disant avec un grand sourire :

 _\- J'avais mes raisons._

Oliver et John n'en revinrent pas : un nouveau repère se dévoilait devant leurs yeux. Felicity alla jusqu'au bureau d'Oliver qui lui servait pour affuter ses flèches et en prit une entre ses doigts.

 _\- Mais comment ?! Pourquoi ?!_ demanda un Oliver plus que surpris.

 _\- Désormais, ce lieu sera notre nouveau repère que Barry et Cisco n'ont pas hésiter à m'aider à construire dès que je les ai appelés hier._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ?_ demanda John qui regardait Oliver.

Tout en faisant le tour des installations, Felicity dit aux deux hommes :

 _\- Après les événements de la nuit passée j'ai décidé de me charger de certaines choses. Le bunker était trop compromis, et je ne veux plus que ces trois connards nous visitent comme dans un moulin._

 _\- Fe-li-ci-ty…_ commença Oliver perplexe mais elle le fit taire d'un signe de main qu'elle posa ensuite contre le cœur de l'archer.

 _\- Je m'excuse pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Si je ne t'avais pas persuadé de prendre des recrues, on en serait pas là. Tu avais raison chéri._

Les deux amis voulaient riposter mais la jeune femme les empêcha.

 _\- Ils s'en sont pris à John hier et René t'a dénoncé au FBI. Peu importe les raisons aussi compréhensibles qu'elles peuvent l'être. On ne touche pas à la famille. Cette histoire a commencé avec nous trois et elle continuera ainsi désormais. Et la ville a besoin de nous plus que jamais._

Oliver contempla le travail que sa femme avait réalisé et comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il alla vers la vitrine de son costume et dit :

 _\- Allons sauver notre ville. »_

Chacun se mit à la tâche et quelque part, il y avait une sorte de poids en moins qui se formait. Après tout, un retour aux fondamentaux ne ferait pas de mal.


End file.
